


Pizza Can Wait

by darkrosaleen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Amy's boyfriend finished his world civ paper, and she had the perfect idea for a reward.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Stressed Career Woman/Male College Student
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Pizza Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).

It was almost ten when Amy got a text from Dylan: a string of celebration emojis followed by a blurry, closeup photo of the wordcount at the bottom of a Word document.

_Better than my last world civ paper :) are you proud of me?_

Amy grinned. It had been almost twenty years since her last core humanities class, but she remembered the fear a 4000-word minimum struck in the hearts of econ students. 

_Of course I'm proud, baby :) You beat me, I still have hours of code to work through_

Dylan sent a sad face. _It's Friday night, you should be out having fun._

Amy chuckled. Fuck it, the project could wait until Monday morning. _How about I bring pizza over in an hour as a compromise? You deserve a special treat for finishing your paper :)_

Three separate texts of happy emojis followed, with a healthy number of eggplants mixed in. His enthusiasm was adorable, and the tension that had been building in Amy's shoulders all week relaxed a little.

Dylan's apartment was on the outskirts of campus, and it was easy enough to swing by their regular pizza place on the way there. Dylan answered the door in sweatpants and a faded lacrosse tee, his dark curls mussed from lying down. He took the pizza from Amy and set it on the entry table, then pulled her into a hug, craning his neck to tuck his face in her shoulder.

"My roommates are all gone this weekend," Dylan whispered, clutching at the back of Amy's jacket. "I'm so hard, Mommy, please."

Heat flooded Amy's body. "I know, baby, settle down. Mommy's here to take care of you." She awkwardly unzipped her booties and shrugged her jacket off without letting go of Dylan, slowly walking him back towards the bedroom.

Dylan had already laid out an array of gear, from cuffs and paddles to pacifiers. Amy turned over possibilities in her head while she stripped out of her blouse and jeans. "Lie on your back, baby. Do you want Mommy to tie you up?"

Dylan grinned. He took off his shirt and laid back with his hands above his head, just touching the wood slatted headboard. 

Amy picked a set of red Velcro cuffs from the pile. She straddled Dylan's stomach, leaning over him to slide the cuffs between the slats and tighten them around his wrists. The muscles in his stomach tensed and jumped under her, and she couldn't help grinding down against him, heat building in her cunt.

Dylan looked so good like this that it felt criminal. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, his cock poking up through the fabric. His arms and chest were well-built from lacrosse, and his face was so sweet and open, young but playing even younger. Amy was past the point of feeling guilty over it; the only atonement she needed was to show her sweet boy how lovely he was.

"Look at you," Amy murmured, dragging her hands up and down Dylan's torso. "You're so pretty like this, hard and bound for me. Do you like it when Mommy grinds on you?"

She rubbed against the bulge in Dylan's sweats, which made Dylan's hips buck. "Mommy, it feels weird and tingly."

_Fuck_. He'd gotten way too good at this. "I know, baby. You've been a good boy today, and good boys get a reward. How do you want Mommy to make you feel good?"

Dylan's eyes darted to the pile of toys on the bedspread. Playing shy, he bit his lip and wouldn't look up at her. "Can I have the clamps please?"

Amy swallowed a whimper. Looking down, she saw that his nipples were already hard. "The clamps hurt, baby. Are you sure you're not too little to handle it?"

Dylan giggled and tried swat her with his foot, but all his position allowed was a bit of wriggling. "I'm not little, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course, you're a big strong boy. You're too big for stuffies and pacifiers." Dylan giggled and tried to kick her again, which Amy solved by sitting back on his thighs. "Be a good boy and stop kicking, or I’m not giving you the clamps." Dylan's legs immediately flopped down on the mattress.

Dylan's clamps weren't too hardcore, and Amy could tighten them almost the whole way before he tapped out. She set them a little looser than that, just tight enough to make him whimper and squirm, riding the line between pleasure and pain. Fuck, he was gorgeous like this, bound and hurting. Amy leaned up to stroke his jaw, running her thumb over his mouth.

"You're so pretty, baby. My sweet baby boy. Does it feel good?"

Dylan nodded, already past words. "Good, fuck, so good Mommy." He chased her thumb with his mouth, pulling it in and sucking on it. Amy's cunt throbbed at the sight.

She tugged Dylan's sweats down and off, straddling him and positioning his cock at her entrance. She sunk down slowly, taking him at her own pace until she was fully seated. Dylan was big all over, and he filled her up so well.

Amy took it slow, letting Dylan's pleasure build gradually from his cock and his clamped nipples. She couldn't stop touching him, sliding her hands all over his chest and flicking the clamps to watch him flinch. Dylan got really noisy when he was tied up, moaning and shaking every time Amy touched him. She'd never seen anything so gorgeous.

Amy rode his cock until she felt her own pleasure building, ready to burst. She moved one hand to her clit and used the other to play with Dylan's nipples. "I'm almost there, baby. Can you beg for me?"

Dylan nodded eagerly. "Fuck, Mommy, please come on my cock, I love it when you ride me, fuck. You're so tight."

Another tug on the clamps made him cry out and buck his hips, and Amy found herself hurtling toward orgasm, bracing one hand on his stomach and working her clit with the other. 

The squeezing around his cock made Dylan whine and gasp for breath. Once Amy came down, she returned both hands to Dylan's sore nipples, moving her hips in little circles. "Can you come from just your nipples, baby? Mommy thinks you can. I've seen you do it before."

Dylan could. It took a series of quick, hard tugs, and then he buckled over, his cock throbbing and spurting inside her. 

Amy carefully removed the clamps and cuffs before pulling off Dylan and curling up next to him. "I'm hungry," she mumbled. "Shit! The pizza's probably cold."

Dylan chuckled. "Worth it. Thank you, Mommy." 

Heat washed over Amy's body. Pizza could wait another few minutes.


End file.
